Space Bandit Raki
by Shinzuki Tomozawa
Summary: In the space colony 0098, there lives a man by the name of Masashi. Enter Raki, a


Space Bandit Raki  
  
"Give me a cold one," were the words of the man sitting at the bar. "We're all out of it man! Just watch TV for a while. I'll reorder some more, OK?" "Fine! Fine!" shouted the man. A tall man walked over and sat next to the young man that was talking to the bartender. "What the hell is on TV?" asked the tall man. "Don't know" said the man. "What's your name?" asked the tall man. "The name's Raki" he said. "Let me introduce myself, I am Sasani, underworld leader and Art Curator for the Anako Gallery." he said boldly. "So what the hell you want with me?" he scowled. He pointed to the TV. The reporter spoke,"The Mona Lisa, a rare and priceless artifact from Earth is being unveiled at Masashi's Gallery tommorow morning." he said. "I'm starting to understand now, you want me to get that for you." he said sarcastically. "Right!" said Sasani. "Now on to business! How much will this cost Raki?" he said excitingly. "You know, I'm a fan of fine arts too. Maybe I'll see to it that i receive this rare piece." said Raki enthusiastically. "What! You can't do that!" screamed Sasani. "Watch me." Raki said while pulling out his pistol and placing in Sasani's face. "I'll go and leave this one alone if you just don't kill me!" said Sasani cowardly. "You'd better! " he screamed. "Damn idiot." said Raki under his breath. Raki looked back up at the TV. Raki got up, tired of waiting on the bartender and walked out the door to hangar block 84. His ship, "The Platinum" was waiting there. "Old girl, we have to do some work on you tonight if we are going to make this run tommorow." he said to the ship. He hopped into the cockpit and checked the system status. "All systems check out normal. We need to modify your thrusters though."he said. He went to his garage and fetched his tools needed to modify Platinum. He worked all night until finally, early in the morning, he completed the modifications. "I'll need a partner. I wonder what Koushin is doing nowadays." he thought. He went to the local bar again and spotted a man lying unconcious on the floor. He walked over and tried to wake him up but couldn't. He pulled out a flask of some liquid and poured in the man's mouth. The man woke automatically and started vomiting. "Koushin! You O.K man?" he shouted. Koushin reached up and punched him in the face. With his nose bloodied, Raki picked Koushin up, threw him over his shoulder and dragged him back to the Platinum. He sobered up and began talking to Raki. "Man! I haven't got blasted like that since the Moons of Jinqa collided!" he laughed. "Koushin! I need your help with a run today!" he said angrily. "A run? You still into that?" he asked. "Yeah man, I am."he responded. "O.K.! I'll help, but only because you're my friend!" he shouted. "We'll need weapons."said Koushin. "Right. First we need a small amount of rest."said Raki. Raki went to his room after making Koushin a pallet. Raki layed down and turned on "Fur Elise" by Wolfgang Amadeos Mozart and went to sleep. He awakened to the image of his old girlfriend, Rose. "I'm only going to be here for a few hours, so let's make the best of it, ok?" she said, sounding very aroused. She took off her shirt and layed on the bed next to him. Meanwhile, at the Masashi Gallery the man Sasani was scouting ways to get into the Gallery. "Will that work? No! Damn it!" he said to himself. Back at the Platinum, Koushin wakes up to the sound of loud moaning and screaming. "What in the damn world is that?"he shouted, now fully sober. He walked into Raki's room and caught him with Rose. At the sight of her he yelled, "Hey! It's Rose! Long time, no see!." Being very embarassed, she jumped up, put her clothes on and went out the door. Raki did the same and followed her. "What's wrong!" he shouted. "I thought you said that you would never hang around him again! He is bad for you!" Rose shouted. "I only need him for today! I promise!"he shouted. She walked away forever. He went back to the Platinum and saw Koushin. "I'm sorry, Raki." he said sadly. "It's ok man! She didn't mean anything to me!"he said. In his head he knew he was lying to himself, she was the only person he ever loved. "Let's get those weapons, ok?" he said. "Alright!"shouted Koushin. The two went off to the weapons dealer with a bag full of cash. Koushin was pointing at random guns and yelling, "I want that one and that one and that one." Raki found one specific one that he liked, a AS-98 Handrifle, capable of automatic, semi-automatic, or single shot action. He pointed to it and handed the man a wad of money. "That's all we want." he said to the dealer. They walked out of the dealer's place with bags and bags full of weapons. "We need to get going, the unveiling is in an Hx." he said. They packed up all of their weapons and gear and assembled on the Platinum. Raki took his place at the cockpit and booted up the engines. The Platinum slowly pulled out of port and took off for the Fine Arts district. On the way there Koushin started looking nervous. The ship pulled into port at the District and the two bandits unpacked their things. "O.K.! We're going to charge through the door and fire up the place, run over take the Mona Lisa, and then split."said Raki "O.K!" shouted Koushin. The two men grabbed their guns and rushed in the door to find nobody there. Suddenly, a sniper shell tore through Koushin's shoulder. The man, Sasani, was on the balcony along with his thugs. He signaled for them to open fire on the two men at the bottom. Shells of all kinds were flying past Raki's head, but he had to hold out. He took his AS- 98 and turned on the Automatic Fire and pulled the trigger. Half of Sasani's men dropped to the ground. He opened fire again and wiped out the other half. Raki dashed for the painting and grabbed it and Koushin and dragged them out to the Platinum. The engines fired up and blasted away. Seconds later a second ship was coming up behind the Platinum. The Platinum pulled a gravity break manuever and placed the other ship in front him. It engaged and fired 3 missiles and all laser cannons. As soon as the other ship was hit it stomped its gravity brakes and collided with the Platinum. The explosion was tremendous. The pile of debris, or what was left of the Ships hit the colony causing massive damage. Inside the cockpit of the Platinum there is a small movement... 


End file.
